


Be Proud of your Place

by Williamsaysgayrights



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Identity, spoilers for nordia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamsaysgayrights/pseuds/Williamsaysgayrights
Summary: Day 4 - nordia / identity / fluffAdrienne calls Jonnit an angel, and makes him reconsider himself
Relationships: Gable & Jonnit Kessler, Jonnit Kessler & Travis Matagot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Jonnit Week 2021





	Be Proud of your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4! Jonnit my beloved seer 
> 
> Shoutout to my poetry collection for all of these titles so far

Jonnit should be celebrating the safety of the church congregation, but instead Adrienne takes his hands and tells him he’s an angel. Great. He  _ knows _ an angel, and Gable certainly isn’t like him. They’re… Gable, an angel, nothing like him. He walks back through Nordia, ignoring the crowds still celebrating Bogonalia until he walks directly into Travis and Margaret.

“Oh Jonnit! Hello.” Margaret smiles, and instantly his anger begins to fade away. Margaret has that effect on people, calming them and helping them deal with whatever problems they’re having. There’s a moment where he considers asking her for help, but Travis opens his mouth instead to ask about Gable and the moment passes. Jonnit decides he can ask her later, pushing down the confusion and going to find Gable. 

——

Margaret left the ship, and Jonnit is left alone with Travis. He’s still confused, feeling like Adrienne’s words have lodged into him and taken something that he didn’t even know he had. He’s not an  _ angel _ , he’s seen Gable enough to know there’s no way that’s something he could be. But the doubt is there, taking over his thoughts and making him unsure of everything. He  _ knows _ he’s a seer, but what if angels can be too? 

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t hear Travis calling for him until he stands to wave his hand in front of Jonnit’s face. “Uh, hel- _ lo _ ? Jonnit Kessler? Are you in there or did Gable get you with their idiot beam?” Jonnit looks at him, smacking his hand away from his face. 

“I’m fine.  _ You _ wouldn’t care anyway.”

“Oh come on, I can be nice. Some people even call me the nicest person they’ve ever met!”

“ _ Who _ ? Why would— ugh. Never mind.” Jonnit sighs, slumping into a chair next to the captain’s desk. Travis looks at him in confusion, sitting himself on the captain’s desk as the door opens. Gable steps in with a blush and slight smile on their face, and he watches Travis’ eyes narrow suspiciously before turning back to Jonnit. 

“So what’s your problem? Something happen at church?” He snaps, and Gable frowns.

“Jonnit? What’s wrong?” They say, coming to stand beside the desk. They’re both looking at him with worry, and he suddenly realises they  _ care _ . 

“Well… Adrienne said I’m an angel,” he begins, and Gable and Travis laugh. “No listen! She said I’m an angel, which… honestly confused me more than anything but what if she’s right? What if I’m not destined to be a captain but I’m meant to be an  _ angel _ ? I’m not a Gable! I can’t even hold a sword!” 

There’s silence in the room for a while, before Gable comes and puts their hand on his shoulder. “So you’re having a crisis, huh? That's okay. But I’m pretty sure you’re  _ not _ an angel. I… well let’s just say I’d know.” 

He looks up at them, and knows they’re telling the truth. They’d know, of course they would, they're the expert in angels, after all. Another moment of silence passes over them, broken by Travis sighing and leaning down. “Okay, look. There’s no possible way to know who you are. You think this is my  _ real _ name? Who you are comes from, you know, what you do. You’re Jonnit. It’s up to you to find out who that is.” 

Jonnit looks up at him, suddenly aware of the tears in his eyes as Travis speaks. He wipes them away and stands to pull both of them into a hug, more comfortable in his own skin than he has been for a long time. They spend a second there, in the moment being cared for and wanted in a way none of them have felt for a long time. 

Jonnit pulls back with a smile, bright and happy in the sunlight streaming through the window of the ship. He feels lighter, like the eye on his forehead isn’t a weight he has to live with, but a friend. And as Spit knocks on the door to declare a vote, he knows he’s ready for anything that Nordia throws at him, and that his destiny is sure. 


End file.
